A well system (e.g., an oil or gas well for extracting fluid or gas from a subterranean formation) can include various sensors. For example, a well system can include sensors for measuring well system parameters, such as temperature, pressure, resistivity, or sound levels. It may be desirable to transmit sensor data to a well operator (e.g., typically at the surface of the well system). It can be challenging to communicate data from the sensors to the well surface efficiently.